Oh The Joys Of Klaine
by samwizethebrave
Summary: PROMPT FIC! Mainly one-shots, sometimes two, or three-shots, can prompt anything, too much fluff! Hope you like? A series of fluffy/angsty/awkward klaine stories. -Leah
1. Chapter 1: Going away

**A/N: This is my first prompt story! None of the prompts will be related (Unless I say they are) And this first prompt was given to me by the amazing EmilyS98 whom I love and is great. Here were her exact words for the prompt: **_**Right, what about... Kurt has just found out he might have to move away as his dad has got a job as a mechanic somewhere far away (i dont know where)... or... umm... **_**But let's just pretend that she sounded more professional than that... –Leah xoxo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... :/ **

* * *

**Oh, and please leave me prompts so I can continue the story! Reviews are awesome too! xoxo**

* * *

"No, this is all wrong. You can't be leaving." Blaine said, throwing his face into the pillow.

"Don't worry baby, I'll come visit." Kurt said trying to keep the tears back as he stroked his boyfriends back.

"That's not the same. Why can't Burt just keep the job he has now?" Blaine moaned.

"Blaine, you're being silly. This is a _good _thing. I only have to go to L.A for a month or so, and then when the new branch of _Hummel tires and lube _is set up, me and dad are coming back to Lima." Kurt explained trying to sound happy. He really didn't want to leave Blaine, they had only been officially dating for a couple of weeks and now and when Kurt's dad told him that they had to move to L.A to open up a new branch of the garage, because 'business was good and it was a great opportunity' Kurt had been really upset when his dad told him that they were leaving, but realised – after many hours of crying and refusing to leave Ohio – that it wasn't forever, and he would be able to go back to Lima, to be with Blaine and his friends.

"I don't want you to go at all! I love you." Blaine mumbled pulling Kurt into a kiss. Kurt leaned forward, and smiled into the kiss. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that he could kiss Blaine _whenever he wanted to. _And that nobody would care, because they were boyfriends, and that's what they did.

"Blaiiiine!" Kurt laughed pulling away from Blaine, "I need you to help me pack."

"Fine." Blaine said with a pout, but getting up all the same.

"Should I take my jacket?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, which one?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt like he had asked him which strand of hair he should cut off.

"The red one, with the sleeves that curls up at the ends." Kurt said not really paying attention. He was more interested in the patch of skin which joined Blaine's neck to his shoulders.

"Kurt! Sop staring," Blaine said, blushing slightly when he followed his boyfriends gaze.

"Well, I can't help it when you look like _that _all the time." Kurt huffed, pushing his boyfriend off the bed. Blaine fell to the floor with a thud, swearing, before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Help me pack." Kurt said bluntly as he stood up. Blaine grumbled something, but then begrudgingly agreed to help Kurt pack. They had been in Kurt's room packing his bags for about half an hour, engaging in light conversation, until Kurt noticed something: Blaine wasn't packing Kurt's clothes, he was putting them away.

"Blaine sweetie?" Kurt asked softly, "What are you doing."

"Helping you pack." Blaine said giving Kurt an exasperated expression.

"Why are you putting all of my stuff away?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I'm not." Blaine said defiantly, as he hung a coat up in Kurt's closet.

"You _just _put my coat in the closet." Kurt said giving his boyfriend a confused expression in return.

"No I didn't. Kurt I think you're going mad." Blaine smirked. Kurt watched closely as Blaine went up to one of his suitcases, took a pair of jeans out, folded them up and put them into a draw.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt giggled.

"I'm only helping you pack." Blaine said looking pointedly at the clothes in the suitcase. Kurt walked over to Blaine, and held his wrist to stop him from taking another item of clothing out of the bag.

"Blaine, I know you don't want me to go, but you can't be serious." Kurt said looking Blaine is the eyes.

"Fine, I guess I'll help you properly pack if you want to leave so much." Blaine mumbled as he tried to wriggle free of Kurt's grasp.

"Don't do that," Kurt said with a sigh.

"_Please _don't leave me." Blaine whined suddenly.

"I will be back in a month; it will just be like I went on holiday for a little longer." Kurt said rubbing the pad of his thumb along Blaine's jaw line.

"Where are you going on holiday?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"I'm going to go to... Paris. And I'll bring back lots of clothes for you." Kurt grinned.

"Will you get me a bowtie?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! I will get you a hundred bowties!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his expression turning sad again.

"What is it honey?" Kurt said, running his fingers softly through Blaine's hair.

"Don't meet any French boys while you're there." Blaine said with a smile.

"I won't. I promise." Kurt said. He smiled as he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist.

"And don't forget about me while you're in Europe." Blaine whispered, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I would never forget about you." Kurt said, returning Blaine's embrace.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled.

"I love you too. And... You do know I'm going to L.A, not Paris right?" Kurt asked.

"I know." Blaine mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Too much FLUFF! All prompts can be of any genre, I will also do prompts for other ships, but mainly Klaine. Hope you liked! Please give me some more prompts, so I can continue! And again, thank you to EmilyS98 for being awesome. :D –Leah xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2: I don't feel well

**A/N: Hey, sorry! I would have had this up earlier tonight, but I got distracted watching this: http : / / .com/watch?v=qlUG8F9uVgM&feature=player_embedded#! It's so inspirational, and Chris Colfer is in it Please take a look, just remove all of the spaces. Anyway... Back to the story... Wow! I'm so happy at the response that the first chapter got! So glad you all like it :D I've got two more prompts! Yay! I'm always accepting prompts, so if you have one, please tell me what it is, and I'll do my best to write it! It can be fluff, awkward, angst; it doesn't even have to be Klaine! :D I just love writing for you guys3 Prompt from the amazing EmmaxxCaroline :D (Just a little fyi, I have borderline OCD... A bit like Emma, so ill people make me feel funny, so you should be very grateful I'm writing this :P Here is what she said: **_**how about... Sick!blaine fic? **_**So... Here it is! Don't forget to read, and review, and leave prompts! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I'll get to all the prompts in later chapters, don't worry! Xoxo**

* * *

Kurt waited at Blaine's locker as he did every morning. He had been waiting for him to arrive at school for ten minutes. Kurt found this strange, because usually Blaine was at the lockers before him, but for some reason he wasn't. Kurt began to get worried so he got his phone out and sent a quick text to Blaine, asking him where he was. He put the phone back into his pocket, and waited nervously for a reply. He felt a buzz in his pocket, so he checked his phone, and Blaine had texted him back.

_Hey, sorry I didn't tell you, I don't feel well so I'm not in school today. Sorry Love you –B xx_

Kurt's heart fluttered as he read the text. He then got worried because his boyfriend was too sick to be in school.

"Kurt, why are you not in English lit? Come on, you're late!" Mercedes called from the other side of the corridor, eying her best friend suspiciously.

"Oh, he 'Cedes, I'm... Uh, just gonna go home actually. See you tomorrow?" Kurt said quickly, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sure. Hope you feel better, bye Kurt!" Mercedes called again, giving him a fleeting smile before dashing off to her class. Kurt sighed gratefully as she left. Quickly, he sprinted out to his car, and began to drive to Blaine's house. It was only a fifteen minute drive, but felt like much longer when he thought about the fact that his boyfriend was ill. As soon as he pulled up to Blaine's driveway, he leapt out of his car and ran down the pathway to Blaine's front door. He fished the key out of his pocket – both Blaine and Kurt's parents made the other keys to their house, because they 'couldn't be bothered to answer the door every single day' – and unlocked the door.

"Blaine?" He called softly from the foot of the stairs. He was greeted with a loud groan, and a thud, from Blaine's room. Kurt held back a giggle, and went upstairs. He knocked softly on Blaine's door, before going in. He saw Blaine lying on the floor of his bedroom right by his bed; clutching his right knee.

"M'fell off the bed." He croaked, wincing as Kurt opened the curtains slightly, as to let some light in.

"Get up, and have a shower." Kurt ordered. "You'll feel better, I promise." He added, helping Blaine up.

"Whaddaya doing here?" Blaine mumbled, letting Kurt pull him up.

"I've come here to look after you." Kurt said smiling down at his boyfriend.

"Whaddabout..." Blaine cleared his throat loudly – which was followed by a series of coughs, "School?"

"I'll catch up later. Now go on, into the bathroom." Kurt said sweetly.

"Only if you come with me," Blaine joked, smiling sleepily at Kurt.

"Blaine, that's gross, you're ill. Now go on." Kurt said with a laugh as he watched his boyfriend stumble into the bathroom. While he was waiting Kurt decided to make Blaine some soup, because... Well that's what sick people ate. He moved gracefully around Blaine's kitchen, making his famous Parsnip and carrot soup. He always liked to have it when he was ill, or just feeling upset, so he was delighted when he found out that the Anderson's had the correct ingredients, although if they didn't there was no doubt that he would have gone out to fetch them for Blaine. He finished the soup with a pinch of salt, and brought it up to Blaine's room, just as he heard the shower go off. He wouldn't actually say it, but he was really happy that he could look after Blaine for once, because it seemed in Kurt's opinion, that ever since they had met, Blaine was always looking after Kurt, and fixing _his _problems; Kurt just wanted a chance to do the same. He went up to Blaine's drawers, and picked out some pyjamas, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Blaine's voice came from the other side; he sounded ill still, but a lot better than he did when Kurt arrived.

"I have some pyjama's here. I'm coming in." Kurt said.

"Uh, I'm not really wearing anything, but sure?" Blaine said as Kurt dumped the clothes onto the floor, and blushed slightly as he walked back out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Blaine shrugged, and pulled the clothes on, feeling a pounding in his head as he did so.

"Oh, I've also made you some soup," Kurt said through the door. Blaine opened the door, and walked out. For some reason the room was spinning, and he thought it would be better if he laid down for a bit. He attempted to go to his bed, but stumbled, and tripped over his own feet. Expecting his face to hit the floor, he closed his eyes, and winced at the expected pain, but he never did hit the floor. _That's strange _Blaine thought _Oh, right Kurt's here. _He remembered with a grin as he felt Kurt support him as they made their way to his bed.

"Here you go," Kurt said thrusting a glass of water and two tablets at Blaine. Blaine took them with a smile, and he put the tablets in his mouth, and swallowed them with the water. Kurt sat Blaine down on the bed, propping his pillows up so that Blaine could sit and eat his soup.

"Thanks..." Blaine murmured, stroking Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked down at the younger boy, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Blaine, why are you stroking my cheek?" He asked, sounding like a lovesick puppy.

"S' soft." Blaine said, letting his hand fall to the mattress. Kurt picked up the bowl, and put it on his lap.

"You're adorable." Kurt said, picking up the spoon. Blaine opened his mouth with a grin, and giggled slightly as Kurt began to feed him the soup.

"Hey, hey Kurt. If anybody came in here, they'd think we were the most cute couple in the world." Blaine mumbled, letting his head roll to the side slightly.

"They sure would." Kurt replied.

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting very fluffy! I may need a break from all the fluff! (Just a hint, I do love writing awkward scenes! ;D) I found that quite hard to write, because whenever I thought about Blaine being ill, it made me feel funny, that's why I made him take a shower, and why there were no Klisses in this one :/ Please prompt, and review, once again, I hope you liked it! :D –Leah xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Sebastian

**A/N: HELLO! :D Thanks to all the reviews!3 Just one quick thing: Klaine-peeta-and-chocolate, I wasn't sure what you meant by your prompt, so could you please explain a little more (Sorry, I can be a real dumbass sometimes...) I have had a hectic day! This morning I accidently took 7 paracetamols and a double strength ibrufen... Don't even ask... I was not feeling well at all... I think my head got messed up :/ I spent 6 hours 6 FREAKING HOURS! In A&E... Only to be told that after three blood tests I was fine. Grr. Anyway, on with the story! Thanks to: **

**Khaila K: You came up with this brilliant prompt, and I will admit, I had fun writing it ;) **

**EmmaxxCaroline: YAAY! My first awkward prompt! Can't wait to write it! &&Thank you3 xoxo**

**Prompt: **_**sebastian being a total jerkwad to kurt in front of blaine and kurt goes all lima heights on his ass**_

**Disclaimer: Yes. Me a 15 year old girl owns glee. Seems legit. (Joke) –Leah**

**Please Read, and REVIEW and PROMPT! :D xoxo**

* * *

"Come on Blaine, it's freezing out here!" Kurt moaned, tugging his boyfriend into the warmth of The Lima Bean.

"But, look at all the snow, it was so romantic!" Blaine whined, giving Kurt a goofy grin.

"_You're _romantic. Although very cheesy." Kurt smirked. Blaine pouted, making Kurt apologise and admittedly pay for their coffee. "I don't care Blaine. _You're_ paying next time."

"But I forgot my wallet. How can I pay? Oh right yeah, I forgot about my _invisible _stash of money in my jeans pocket." Blaine said sarcastically as they sat down with their coffee.

"Blaine, just stop. You may have won me over with paying for the coffee when we first met, but now I've seen the _real _Blaine Anderson, I don't know..." Kurt said looking down. Blaine knew Kurt was teasing him, so he decided to go along with it.

"I will pay for all of our dates for the next week if you..." Blaine gestured for Kurt to come closer. Kurt did so, and Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear that made him go bright red.

"Blaine! You c-can't say something like that in _public_" Kurt hissed.

"That's why I _whispered it," _Blaine breathed, grinning in delight as the boy next to him shivered.

"That's it Blaine. We're leaving." Kurt huffed.

"But you never answered my question... Or do you not want me to pay for our dates?" Blaine asked with a wink, as the older boy pulled him up.

"Blaine, I am _not _doing that. Not in a million years." Kurt said, pulling Blaine out of the door of the cafe.

"Kurt, I still need to finish my coffee." Blaine moaned wincing as he felt the cold November air hit his face.

"Blaine, I am just going to be completely honest with you on this one. You have been away with your parents for a week, so therefore I have not seen you for a week, its freezing cold out here, my _empty _house is about a ten minute drive from here, and I am _extremely _turned on right now, so please can we just go?" Kurt asked stepping closer to Blaine. Blaine didn't say anything, he just nodded and the pair made their way to Kurt's car.

"Ah! Blaine, Kurt! What a surprise," Someone said sarcastically from behind Kurt and Blaine. Kurt turned around to be greeted with the face of none other than Sebastian. _I am going to murder him _Kurt thought as he shot an icy glare in Sebastian's direction.

"What do _you _want?" Kurt snapped, subconsciously reaching for Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as a sign of support, and the two shared a look of reassurance before turning back to look at Sebastian.

"I just saw you two, and wanted to ask Blaine here about the holiday with his parents." Sebastian said with an obviously fake smile.

"It was fine Sebastian. Kurt and I really should head back to Kurt's house now." Blaine said, shifting awkwardly on the spot. Kurt smirked to himself at the urgency in Blaine's voice.

"Why don't you stay? Have a coffee with me. You can come too, if you like Kurt." Sebastian added, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kurt – who had been doing his best to stay out of the conversation – was growing more and more impatient with Sebastian and Blaine's 'small talk' and was trying his hardest not to intervene.

"We actually just had coffee." Blaine said quickly.

"Well actually I was thinking if you would like to, you could come back to mine, and we could go through a number – I know you're in the new directions now, but what's wrong with a little friendly singing?" Sebastian said. Kurt could no longer handle it; he decided there and then that the son of a bitch deserved everything he was thinking.

"That is _it _Sebastian! Blaine is _my _boyfriend, and no matter how much you want to make it otherwise, you are a git who doesn't deserve anybody half as decent as Blaine! You may not think I'm good enough for him, and I sure as hell don't, but you aren't good enough for anybody! You can sit there with your small petty sarcastic little comments and jokes about the way I look or the way I sound, but while you're sitting at home _alone _tonight I will be with Blaine! I can sing with him whenever I want to, or watch films with him, and sleep next to him at night, so why don't you grow then fuck up, and move on!" Kurt yelled, making Sebastian step back about a metre.

"Wow. Kurt I think you need to calm down." Sebastian said, holding his hands up.

"I think you need to get the hell away from my car." Kurt snarled.

"You know Blaine, are you sure you're actually gay? Because Kurt here seems a little—"

_WHACK._

Kurt pulled his arm back, and bit his lip in guilt. Sebastian – who was now clutching his nose – looked at the pair in shock. Kurt brought his hands to his face in disbelief that he had actually punched Sebastian in the face, and looked over to Blaine who, to Kurt's surprise, was actually smirking.

"Oh God Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt murmured, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder before looking back over at Sebastian to assess Kurt's damage. His nose was bleeding, but not very much. Blaine suspected it wasn't broken, but there was no way to be sure, and the look on Sebastian's face was priceless.

"B-Blaine, how can you...?" Sebastian said looking between the pair.

"Seb, you have a little something on your face... Just there." Blaine said pointing to Sebastian's nose.

"You are going to fucking court for this Hummel!" Sebastian yelled.

"Actually Sebastian, he's not. You nearly blinded me in one eye with that slushy. I think that if I were to go to court with that you would get in a lot more shit that Kurt would for this." Blaine said smoothly. Kurt instantly relaxed and leaned on his boyfriend even more.

"You know what Blaine, your boyfriend is _insane. _He probably just wants to murder you while you're sleeping." Sebastian snarled.

"Well then at least I would die a happy man; With a great boyfriend." Blaine smiled, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Sebastian, please just go away. I think you've embarrassed yourself enough." Kurt smirked. Sebastian opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but then just closed it again before walking away. It was more like strutting, but neither Kurt nor Blaine really thought the boy could pull of a strut, given the state of his face.

"What a jerk!" Kurt huffed. Blaine remained silent, just looking at Kurt, before making a sound like a puppy that had just had his dinner taken away from him. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"That was _so _hot." Blaine breathed, pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT, but it felt like the right place to end it! :D I kind of like writing Bitchy!Kurt! :P Prompts are always welcome! I will try to get through them as fast as possible, and I love to hear what you guys want! I can also write two or three shots if your prompt is a little long, but then again prompts can just be one word long! :D Please review and prompt! I'm here just as long as you prompt (&& you can prompt with more than one thing if you want!) :D –Leah/Samwize xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Love bite

**A/N: I have some really bad news! D: I'm really really sorry, Klaine-peeta-and-chocolate, I do NOT know how I would go about writing your Disney movie one-shot, I've written about a paragraph of so many different ideas, but I really don't think I can do it justice.. You have no idea how bad I feel saying no! I'm so sorry, but if you search fantasy, I'm sure you'll find something! Also **

**Thanks to you awesome reviewers: **

**EmmaxxCaroline: Ahha, bitchy!Kurt is really awesome! And I know. Seb is an ass. **

**Klaine-peeta-and-chocolate: Thanks! :D Again I'm so so so sorry, I will get your sweet shop one in though, I promise! **

**Khaila K: Omnomnomnom... Those invisible oreo's were yummy! Thanks, here try one! *Hands oreo over the internet* Thanks for your awesome words! You made my day:D xoxo**

**Disclaimer: If Glee was mine then: *SOPILER* Finchel would be together. Kurt would have gone to New York. Blaine would have been a senior. Everyone would have gone to New York. It would have been in New York forever with all of the original characters and actors. There. **

**Prompt from EmmaxxCaroline: **_**hmmm... Awkward, eh? How about Burt walking in on Klaine's first ever make out session? **_**Gah! I read this and was like hellyeah just what I wanted! Hope you like it! P.S: ****SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINGE I LAST POSTED I HAVE BEEN AWAY, AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE & TELL YOU GUYS I WAS GOING AWAY! I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! ****–Leah xoxo**

* * *

Kurt was in 6th period, and was dying. It was Chemistry, and it was the only subject he got below B in, the teacher was so old he could have been Tom Jones' grandfather, and he had the _worst _fashion sense; Rachel Berry looked like a fashion icon compared to him, and _that _was saying something. Kurt tapped his pen on his desk as he looked at the clock ticking away the seconds to the end of the lesson. _If I was in High School Musical... _He couldn't help thinking, smiling as he remembered watching it with Blaine. All three of them back to back. Kurt wasn't proud of it, but he did cry just a little bit at the end of the last one when they were all graduating, but not nearly as much as Blai—

"Kurt Hummel, can you tell me what the Rate Equation is?" Mr Simmones asked, eyeing him with his beady eyes.

_Oh shit. _"Uh, is it... A to the power of A B to the power of B over C to the power of C and E to the power of E?" Kurt said slowly, hoping it was right.

"Oh, alright, well done Kurt. Next time pay attention." Mr Simmons grumbled. The clock ticked slowly, seconds until the end of the lesson. _What time is it? Summer time... _Kurt thought, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The bell rang suddenly, and students began to pour into the hallway, ignoring the teacher who was yelling for everyone's homework. Soon Kurt was shoved into the corridor along with about a hundred other students and found him pressed against someone. _Oh my god this is awkward... I can't see who it is! _Kurt thought as he frantically tried to turn around. He finally got there and found that it was Blaine. The two looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Come on Kurt, let's get out of here." Blaine said, pulling his boyfriend away from the crowd.

"What are your plans for this summer?" Blaine asked as they walked down the steps into the car park.

"I would like to... Spend time with my wonderful boyfriend!" Kurt giggled.

"Who is this guy?" Blaine teased.

"Just this guy I know, he's not that much really." Kurt said with a wink.

"Hmm... Sounds like a bit of a jerk."

"He kind of is, but I don't mind." Kurt said.

"I think you should be with me instead."

"Well... That would be kind of difficult, because he's coming home with me afterschool with me today. We're going to my house, and my parents are away, and the house will be so empty—"

"Kurt get in the car, we're going to your house." Blaine said practically shoving Kurt through the window into his car.

"Aw Blaine, way to ruin the game!" Kurt teased, starting up the engine.

"Sorry, shall I carry on?" Blaine asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Is there really much point? I live like two minutes from school." Kurt smirked.

"Kurt are you sure no one will be home?"

"Well, my dad might come home early from work if there's nobody there, but he'll probably have customers, Carole is working late tonight, and Finn is at the football party thing with puck and the other guys." Kurt said. "We're here!" He sang.

"Your house looks so much bigger with no one in it..." Blaine mused.

"You're such a dork." Kurt said unlocking the door.

"You love me." Blaine murmured.

"Yes I do." Kurt said. "Do you want to um... Go upstairs?"

"Sure I guess – If you want to?" Blaine said somewhat awkwardly.

"Okay, let's go." Kurt said with a small smile, leading Blaine by the hand up the stairs to his bedroom. Kurt opened the door and Blaine felt it was different. He had been in Kurt's room before, but never as his _boyfriend. _The thought was somewhat intimidating.

"Do you want to get some—" Blaine felt Kurt press his lips against his and he let out a muffled squeak of shock before realising what was happening. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. Kurt grinned into Blaine's lips and brought his hands up to run them through Blaine's half-gelled hair. He began to pull the other boy backwards so they were both sitting on his bed and their thighs were pressed together. Kurt let out a small moan and Blaine couldn't help but smile as he continued to pull Kurt closer because _he was doing this to Kurt _and it felt amazing. Kurt pulled away from Blaine for a moment, and Blaine felt slightly disappointed until he felt Kurt plant feather light kissed along Blaine's jaw line.

"Oh my god Kurt that's—"

"What the hell is going on here?" Burt yelled as the door crashed open with a sickening thud. The boys literally jumped apart and each wore a look of guilt and embarrassment.

"Dad! I thought you were out!" Kurt yelped.

"That's supposed to make this okay? I trusted you kid. I didn't expect this from you." Burt said with a sigh.

"What the hell dad? Finn and Rachel are in his room alone all the time!" Kurt shouted.

"That's different, Finn's not—"

"Gay?" Kurt guessed.

"He's not my son." Burt said finally, "I care about you more than anything in the world kiddo. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Blaine won't hurt me." Kurt whined.

"I won't." Blaine nodded, trying his hardest to discreetly cover the large love bite he was sure was on his neck.

"I can still see what my son did to your neck, putting your hand over it won't help." Burt said coldly.

"Sorry Mr. Hummel." Blaine said instantly.

"Just go home kid. I will be calling your parents about this later though."

"Dad, please don't do that, Blaine's parents aren't exactly accepting. We won't do it again, I swear!" Kurt pleaded.

"I- Alright, but I still think you should go home." Burt repeated.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt said quickly before Blaine left. "Put this on," Kurt said throwing a scarf at his boyfriend.

"Thank you baby." Blaine murmured refusing to look Burt in the eye.

"Now you Kurt, I think it's time we had _the talk." _Burt said with a frown.

"_lalalalalalala" _Kurt yelled putting his fingers in his ears.

* * *

**A/N: Short A/N today, please review(Also I need prompts so I can keep going) , bye! –Leah xoxo**


End file.
